


Just Sex?

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance, faux angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is convinced that he and Tony don't have 'just sex' and that they are dating. But can he convince Tony of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sex?

Steve stretched, and was surprisingly unsurprised to see the other side of the bed empty. He sighed, rolling out of bed and getting changed for the day. But first, he had a conversation to begin.

He padded silently down the hallways, into Tony’s lab. He entered his code and waited to be allowed in.

“I am sorry Captain Rogers. Entrance is restricted.” Jarvis stated. Steve blinked, staring through the glass at Tony, who had his back turned to him and music blasting. As usual.

“Okay…” he drawled, “Well, you can tell Tony that he can let me in or I can go and get my shield to break in. His choice.”

“I will relay the ultimatum, Captain.”

A few seconds passed. He saw Tony tense, but the door still didn’t open. “Jarvis?” he questioned. The AI even hesitated.

“Sir has yet to respond Captain.” Steve rolled his eyes. Not that he was surprised. It always went like this.

See, Tony was a known womanizer. That was before Pepper. Then, Pepper came along and stole his heart. Then broke it. Now, Tony has yet to re-enter the dating world, but he is still Tony Stark. So, he needs sex. Now, the only female he truly hangs around with is Natasha. Obviously, sex with Natasha is out of the question, but he still wants sex.

That’s where Steve comes in.

Well, Steve was finished with that. He carefully made his way upstairs, aware that Jarvis probably informed Tony that Steve had left. Not for long though.

He came back down the steps, shield firmly in hand.

“Captain! What are you-“ Jarvis’ panicked voice was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. Tony jumped up from his workbench, spinning around just as the shield returned to Steve’s hands.

“Rogers! What the hell are you-“ Steve grabbed Tony by the sides, forcing him into a rough kiss. Tony struggled briefly, before easing into the kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart.

“Seriously Tony? Did last night mean  _nothing_  to you?” Steve spat angrily, still panting from the kiss. Tony tensed, moving backwards.

“Look Steve, it was just sex. Nothing more.” Tony shook his head, “I thought you understood that when we began this…relationship. We’re both men and we both have needs. We just found a way to fill our needs.” Tony nodded sagely. Steve, feeling shockingly bold, took a step closer. Tony took a step back. Steve took a step forward. It continued this way until Tony was backed into his work bench, no place to run.

“Do you really believe that?” Steve questioned, now that Tony had nowhere to hide and Steve could see his eyes. He’d be able to tell by the eyes.

And Tony knew that too.

He immediately looked down, opening his mouth to answer, but Steve pulled his head up, staring him down and Tony just gaped at him.

“Tony?” he prompted. Tony swallowed hard, shifting on his feet.

“I-I believe that.” Tony raised his chin arrogantly, shrugging off Steve’s grip. Steve crossed his arms, eyes narrowing.

“Why are you afraid of this? Of us?” Steve questioned. Tony growled.

“There is no us!”

“Yes there is Tony! We have been together for nearly seven months now!” Tony shook his head, denial.

“Having sex doesn’t mean we’ve been  _together_  Steve.”

“But having dinner does!”

“We’ve had dinner like….a bunch of times…”

“Exactly! And the hand holding! God your commitment phobia is horrible!”

“We don’t hold hands! We just…support each other through touch…and I’m not afraid of commitment! I dated Pepper!”

“Yeah, ‘supporting each other through touch’, psh….that’s it though, isn’t it? Pepper broke your heart and now you’re afraid I’ll do the same thing…”

“No! I would have to have feelings for you for that to happen!”

“But you do! You like me! Just admit it!”

“No! I don’t like you! I love you!”

Well, that was one way to freeze an argument. Tony opened and closed his mouth, eyes wide. Steve slowly grinned.

“Just sex, huh?” he teased. Tony shook his head, eyes dropping to the ground. Steve’s eyes softened. “Tony, I won’t…I  _can’t_ hurt you. I love you too much for that.” Tony’s head snapped up so quickly that Steve was afraid he might have gotten whiplash.

“You love me?  _Back?_ ” Tony sounded so shocked by that, it almost broke Steve’s heart.

“Of course I do Tony. I don’t sleep with people I don’t love.” he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist as Tony’s brow furrowed, deep in thought.

“But…we’ve been sleeping together for nearly eight months…that….” Steve could almost see the light bulb pop up over Tony’s head and he chuckled.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, and then, before Tony could open his mouth to make Steve regret loving him through egotistical comments, Steve pressed their lips together once again.

Tony was a weird, commitment-phobic guy, but Steve loved him anyway.


End file.
